The invention relates to integral plastics material diamond mesh structures comprising mesh openings defined between orientated strands and junctions interconnecting the strands, and to methods of producing them by stretching special starting materials. British Patent No. 969,205 (Monosilio) shows a final product which has orientated strands and flat orientated junctions. The centres of the junctions can split relatively easily under shock loads.